homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Homefront Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShadowBroker44 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Logo and bureaucrat/admin Hi YuriKaslov. Since the wiki's founder abandoned it after a few edits back in June, and because you're interested, I to bcrat and admin. I have a font that's similar to the game's logo, so I used it for the word WIKI to make a logo and uploaded it using , which you now have access to. Cheers. :''') JoePlay (talk) 22:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. As you can see, I made some more skin changes. I used part of an image that looked very similar to the one you linked to for the left side of the background image, and on the right side I used the right half of the background image used at the official forums. I also set the page color, buttons color, and links color to resemble the colors found at the official site. I took a screenshot on my 1680x1050 monitor and uploaded it here in case your resolution is less. Even at 1280 resolution (the most common), you can see most of the soldier on the left and most of the buildings on the right. :I think the wiki has a more "Homefront" look and feel to it now. Feel free to play around with the theme designer some more if you like, and let me know if you have any other questions or need more help. JoePlay (talk) 06:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, actually there is a lot to be setting up tbf. We'll need to make a auto-welcome template for a start, and some rudimentary stuff, such as Cleanup and content templates that we can add stuff to when we get the information. I'll get to work doing some of that stuff. User:Heatedpete - 19:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, so i'll get working on making the clean-up, protected and construction templates (for pages that are under construction) Oh, and sig's up and running - 20:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Right, that template is painful to look at! Im gonna work with the colouring, try and find a better contrast and then baase the other templates upon that - 20:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Definately. But my mind was going towards something like this: - 20:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think a template like the Stub one above looks like it's actually in the article rather than the Managerial one, which looks a bit out of place. But it's your call. I can do both, but will always prefer the one above - 20:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, i'll get onto it AQAP - 20:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) message u know that after your 1st edit, yiou get something on the user's talk page right, well its messed up ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 23:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :well, it's like every word it makes a new line, maybe its just my computer. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 23:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it I fixed the stub template. :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 05:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) also fixed the Managerial template :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi''' 04:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Not by a long shot May I have rollback powers? Registered contributor 05:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) highlighting The Highlighting thing (green = sysop, blue = b'crat) does NOT work. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's becasue hilite hasn't been enabled on this wiki yet. - 13:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since when is my talk page a foru hm-hmmm? 00:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) War room/watercooler I suggest merging these two sections under one title, as they're both about DA SAME TING! However, I would say making the name "Wikia Discussion" or similar, as a complicated name would confuse people and hinder the use of the function. - 20:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK. Have it your way. Now go grab a burger! - 20:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Give us a break! I'm on study leave for my GCSEs! And anyway, I've found a cure for the welcome problem, and am currently creating the anon-welcome template. - 20:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK, finished the welcome-message-user template (check User talk:MoHwiki test user for result). Currently working on the anon welcome template and then I'll see about getting some other templates, such as voting and navigation templates set up. - 20:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) War Room? This isnt CoD. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 01:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, you're both really starting to try my damn patience. 01:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Hey, I am really excited for this game. I really hope it doesn't suck but so far it looks amazing. I have 2 things to comment on, there is an M4 Carbine page but ingame it is called the M4 Rifle (or at least in the trailer) and also I think it should say Listen, we need to take American Resistance back (or whatever it was) to Listen, we need to take American back. Saytun 03:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, it should be M16 Rifle.